Confession
by wash-and-dry
Summary: A conflicted Noah and a jealous Sierra begin to fight with each other in the confessional, but Noah soon discovers that he has feelings for her. Warning: Very corny in my opinion. Sierra/Noah. One-shot.


It was another boring evening on the Total Drama Jumbo Jet. Noah was quietly reading a book, which was something he did every evening. As he put the book on his lap, he looked around the room. Gwen and Courtney were gossiping about Heather; Alejandro was attempting to flirt with Heather, which led to her slapping his face, Owen and Izzy were sitting beside him, talking about food and kissing from time-to-time and Sierra was looking at the corner of the room. Curious, Noah looked over to the corner and saw Cody eating a jar of cookies all by himself. _"Typical."_ Noah thought, _"Of course Sierra would be watching HIM…"_

Suddenly, Noah felt his stomach growl at him. He was obviously hungry. Turning his attention back on Cody, he got up from his seat and walked over.

"Oh, hey Noah, what's up?" Cody asked happily while chewing on a chocolate chip cookie.

Noah looked down at the cookie in Cody's hand. It didn't have any bites in it yet. "Do you think you could spare a cookie?"

"Of course!" Cody handed a cookie over to Noah.

Right before he was going to take a bite out of the sugary snack, Noah heard a growl coming from behind him. Turning his head, Noah quickly found a certain violet-haired stalker staring directly at him, and she didn't look very pleased. The cynical teen raised an eyebrow at Sierra. "What?"

Crossing her arms, Sierra looked away, but still had a slight glare. "Nothing."

"Whatever floats your boat, honey." Noah commented sarcastically.

Sierra let out another growl. Getting on her feet, she walked past the flirtatious Alejandro and the queen bee Heather and stormed into the confessional. Her attitude didn't go unnoticed by the other contestants.

"What's her problem?" Noah questioned.

Courtney snickered, "isn't it obvious?"

"What do you mean?" Noah wondered.

The CIT rolled her eyes, "she's totally jealous of you."

"Jealous?" Cody repeated, "Of what?"

"Don't either of you have a brain?" Heather remarked, "You two idiots are sharing cookies. Sierra wouldn't usually be jealous of that, but considering that you two kissed back in season one, I can see why she would be jealous of you, Noah."

Noah clenched his fists together in frustration. "We did not kiss!"

Izzy couldn't help but to let out a laugh. "Yes you did! The whole world saw it!"

"Hey Cody, do you think you could toss me that cookie jar?" Owen got off topic. Everyone stared at him with blank expressions.

"So, when's the next time you two are going to make out?" Courtney snickered. Everyone in the room, excluding Cody and Noah, burst out with laughter at Courtney's comment. Even Gwen, who happened to be a friend of Cody's, was laughing.

Noah couldn't stand it anymore. He stomped towards the confessional. As he put his hand on the handle, he heard a voice coming from inside. That's when he remembered Sierra had already gone in there.

"Seriously, it's obvious that Noah likes him! Especially considering that little kiss they shared back in episode three of Total Drama Island!" This just made Noah angrier, and yet, he kept listening, "But it's not like I have any **real** competition. Cody and I are going to end up getting married anyway. Besides, why would anyone want to go out with Noah?"

Instantly, Noah opened the door, walked in, and then shut it. "What is your problem?"

"What's my problem? What's **your** problem? Don't you know some people are venting out how they feel in here?"

"Oh, okay! Way to come in here and complain to the audience, who by the way CAN'T STAND YOU, about Cody and I!"

"Well maybe if you didn't decide to go up and steal a cookie similar to the way you stole a kiss from my man I wouldn't be complaining about it!"

"Your man? You two aren't even close to being in a relationship! He doesn't even like you! Why don't you just forget about him and move on to a guy who actually likes you?"

"What are you talking about? Cody is totally in love with me! Besides, why would I possibly want to move on to another guy? Cody is perfect!"

"No, he's not! He's a buck-toothed loser without a brain who has absolutely no interest in you! Get it through your fucked up head!"

Sierra crossed her arms in annoyance. "Well then wiseass, if Cody doesn't love me, who does?"

"I do!" Noah cuffed his hands over his mouth. _"Why the hell did I just say that?"_

There was complete silence in the small bathroom. Noah's face was bright red as he questioned himself in his thoughts about what he just said while Sierra's mouth was wide open at Noah's comment. Finally, the violet-haired teen decided to break the silence.

"What did you just say?"

"I-I don't know…" Noah stuttered.

"I believe you just said you loved me… And I think the viewing audience agrees with me…"

"What? Are you out of your mind? I don't love you I love-" Noah gasped, and so did Sierra, "I mean hate! I hate you!"

Sierra's face turned a pale-ish pink color. "You… Love me?"

Noah spoke really fast out of confusion, "I don't mean it! I don't know what I'm saying! Sometimes I say things that aren't exactly sane!"

Sierra merely stared at him. Both of their faces were getting redder by the second. Noah quickly took his eyes off her and looked at the floor with embarrassment.

"I'm in a relationship with Cody…"

"Do we really have to go through this again?"

"No…"

"Then why are you bringing that up?"

"To make things less awkward…" Sierra explained.

Noah looked back up at her. _"She's so pretty… Wait, what am I saying? She's a creepy, Cody-obsessed stalker! Wait… Is she… Blushing? She is! Her face is red!"_

"Sierra… You're face is red." Noah pointed out.

"It is?" Sierra looked worried.

"Yeah. It's really noticeable. About as noticeable as Heather's crush on Alejandro to be exact."

"Oh… Well it's hot in here…" She used as an excuse.

The room was silent again. Sierra's eyes drifted to the ground while Noah's eyes were locked on Sierra's face. _"Wow… Her eyes are so dark and mysterious… And her lips are so shiny… She's practically flawless… I guess I do like her… But she likes Cody! What do I do?"_

"I'm going back to the loser cabin." Sierra announced. As she walked past the smart teenager, he could smell her perfume. It smelled like watermelons.

Before the obsessive uber-fan could escape, Noah grabbed her wrist. "No! Don't go!"

"What? Why?" Sierra questioned.

"I think you're pretty. You deserve someone better than Cody. And hopefully that someone can be me."

"Noah…" Sierra leaned in, "The whole world is watching…" She whispered.

"I don't care. Let them watch."

And with that, Noah pulled Sierra close and locked lips with her. Her lips tasted like mangos, courtesy of her lip gloss. Sierra's eyes were wide open as her face lit up like a candle. She slowly shut her eyes and enjoyed the passionate kiss. This lasted for at least 10 seconds, even though the two knew they were on camera. Noah pulled away and grinned. Sierra couldn't help but smile shyly.

Realizing what just happened, Noah's grin faded away and he let go of her. "I'm sorry; I don't know what came over me…"

"That's okay I guess…"

Noah gulped. "Let's not mention this to the others…"

"Of course." Sierra opened the door and walked out.

As soon as he was sure she was gone, he closed the door, locked it, and faced the camera. "I don't know what just happened, but I liked it. You are not allowed to speak one word about this, you hear me Geoff and Bridgette? Don't even air it on that God damn TV show of yours!" He sat on the toilet and crossed his arms. He sighed and smiled, "That was nice…"

Meanwhile, Sierra sat down in her previous spot. Courtney and Gwen glanced at her. She was smiling and slightly squealing with joy.

"What are you so happy about?" Courtney wondered.

"Yeah, last time we saw you, you were seriously pissed off." Gwen added.

Wiping the smile off her face, Sierra looked at the two unexpected friends. "Oh, nothing." A blush formed upon her cheeks as she glanced at Noah, who was coming out of the confessional. "I just had a pleasant experience, that's all."

The CIT and the Goth looked at each other in confusion. Letting Sierra's mood slide, the two once again began to gossip about Heather. This time, it was about her crush on Alejandro, which appeared to be a popular topic among the two.

Noah, who was just as happy as Sierra at the moment, reclaimed his seat next to Owen. He couldn't help but look at Sierra, who was staring out the window. He felt a nudge on his arm, causing him to jump. He looked at Owen, who was the person that nudged him.

"What?"

"Nothing! I just wanted to know why you're so cheery. You're never this happy, not even when I crack a joke…"

"I'm not cheery." Noah made the usual uninterested face he always made.

"Yes you are. You were just smiling." Owen paused, "Why are you wearing lip gloss?"

"What?" Noah looked shocked and realized he forgot to wipe Sierra's mango lip gloss off.

"You're wearing lip gloss. Why?"

"I-I'm not…"

"Yes you are… What, did you kiss somebody or something?" Owen joked. Unfortunately for Noah, everyone heard Owen's comment and focused their attention on the scrawny teen. Sierra appeared to be nervous, hoping Noah won't confess. Noah was looking right back at her.

"Of course not, big guy. Why would I want to kiss any of these girls?"

Heather, Courtney, Gwen and Izzy glared at him. Sierra just looked relieved.

"Yeah, why would he want to kiss any of us? It's obvious that he wants to kiss Cody!" Heather mocked. Everyone laughed at her remark. Sierra faked her laughter. But Heather's comment didn't get to Noah, because he had his eyes on a certain girl, who slightly liked him back.

**xx**

**Yeah, slight out of character-ness and corny ending. What did you expect? XD To be honest, I couldn't believe no one made a Sierra/Noah fanfic yet. So I had to be the one to start it, of course. I might make another fanfic, possibly a sequel. Idk yet. R&R. **


End file.
